Turpin
Turpin (ターピン, Tapin) is an experienced swordsman and strong mage, working alongside his twin brother, Roland, within the guild, Black Dogs. The duo have formed a teamn within the group known as "Heaven & Hell". A flamboyant man with a tendency to be overly dramatic, Turpin wields the powerful Almacia, a weapon that commands the heavens and the skies, a direct contrast to Roland's own weapon. While his brother is known as "The Black Dog", Turpin is known as "The White Wolf" (白狼, Byakurō) within the group. Appearance Being the direct opposite of his brother, Turpin maintains the appearance of an angelic warrior with fair skin, medium length black hair draping over his forehead just above his striking yellow eyes, a color he shares with Roland. He also has a similar scar on his right cheek that goes down to his jaw line, as well as a small diagonal scar on the corner of his left eyebrow. To keep with his heavenly appearance, his attire is vastly different from Roland's. Turpin's outfit consists mainly of white and black, with silver accents. He is not as heavily armored as Roland is. Instead, he favors and black suit with white trimming paired with white gloves that have silver ornaments on the back of the palms. His shoes are also silver and are decorated with tuffs of white fur that almost appear like wings that extend out from his ankles. Over his suit, Turpin wears a long white trenchcoat that has a black fur-lined hood. The inside lining of his coat is black and has gold trimming running down the zipper line. While Roland carries numerous red belt straps around his waist and leg, Turpin has black belts that are layered near the waist of his coast and taper downward. Black streaks extend from the shoulder down the entire length of the arm ending in a black diamond pattern near the wrist. Over the sleeve concealing Almacia, there appears to be black feathers layered over the length of the arm and a black shoulder piece mounted near the neck. Personality Roland is considered the loud and destructive brother, while Turpin maintains a much more calm and organized personality. He's confident, cunning, fearless in the face of adversity and establishes a commanding presence when around others. In battle, he's known for maintaining his composure, never resorting to underhanded tactics to win a fight and chastising those who use those means to win a fight. Turpin sees no honor in winning battles in this manner. He can exhibit annoyance towards those he feels are incompetent and quickly dismisses their attempts to rectify those moments. He does, however, maintain a respectful tone towards his superiors and the elderly. Turpin has a like for the theatrics, often speaking with long words and phrases, as if reciting lines in a play. When he does speak, he becomes animated, putting his body behind each gesture to exentuate drama within his words. While his brother doesn't normally speak and thinks much more methodically, Turpin is the voice between both. He has tendency to make himself the center of attention, entering rooms with purpose in hopes of capturing everyone's eyes. Even during battles, he enjoys speaking in the middle of combat, often appearing arrogant or cocky in the process. Regardless of his methods, Turpin holds the safety of his brother as the most important thing, but still protects his teammates when danger is present. Another known relationship he maintains is that with Almacia, and it is mainly a working relationship. These two work in complete syncrasy in battle with Almacia offering advice when Turpin is struggling against an obstacle. They communicate openly with one another and Almacia monitors Turpin's vitals, sighting caution whenever he pushes himself beyond his limits. While Durandal feeds off negative emotions and carnage, Almacia feeds off justice and righteousness. With Turpin's main responsibility being to bring evildoers to justice, this partnership has proved quite beneficial to Almacia. In exchange, Almacia grants Turpin access to her unique form of magic to punish their enemies and deliver them to justice. When speaking, she does so with a distinct female voice and remains cool and composed just like her wielder. History Coming Soon. Plot Coming Soon. Equipment Sword: Turpin wields a much more elegant sword which appears to be a combination of a rapier and katana. The blade is much slender than Roland's and curved, while the handguard is white and silver and wraps around the front and connects to the base of the weapon. The handle appears to be black with a gold diamond pattern running the entire length of it. It is unknown if this weapon possesses any magical properties, such as Almacia, but Turpin has shown to be masterfully proficient in its use. Magic & Abilities The primary magic utilized from his arsenal stems from Almacia, who grants him access to the magics of Everlight and Paradise. These magics are quite formidable, fueled by Turpin's desire to seek justice and punish the wicked. To keep in line with his angelic nature, these magics appear light-based, but also possesses to ability to manipulate storms, such as creating lightning, tornadoes and rain. Turpin describes this as the "wrath of the skies" which he can use a weapon in battle. Almacia even grants Turpin the ability to fly through the skies by manipulating the wind to create upward drafts and propel himself through the air. Physical Abilities Expert Swordsman: While Roland is much more of a berserker when it comes to sword fighting, Turpin is refined and elegant. Though not at the same calliber as Erza Scarlet or Mina Blutbayne, he is nontheless, an exceptional swordsman who combines speed and agility to strike his targets. When wielding his sword, he adapts a fencing stance, using one hand to hold the weapon while the other is raised above his head. He can then quickly lunge at his targets with precision piercing attacks able to bypass their defenses. He does not typically fight with two hands, preferring to maintain a one handed grip so that he can stay reflexive, reacting to an opponent's attacks and counter with his own. Turpin views his fighting style as elegant and beautiful, using fluid movements without wasting energy. He seldom over extends his reach and can instantly pull back his blade to enter a strong defensive stance. Although he does possess the same raw strength as his brother, his expert precision and skill allow him to deliver powerful strikes in the form of his thrusting attacks with enough force to drive through tough substances such as stone and metal. Enhanced Speed: His brother is considered the strongest, but Turpin is the fastest of the two. Possessing amazing reflexive abilities, Turpin can effectively dodge nearly any attack and remain out of harms way when engaging in battle. Against a volley of attacks, Turpin can gracefully maneuver himself through them without sustaining injury and still able to counter attack with incredible speed. Even when not applying his reflexes, Turping seems to have unnatural levels of speed that can almost make him appear as a blur when moving. From a standing position, he move across short distances almost instantaneously or circle around a target to attack from behind. This allows him to gain an advantage against his targets, especially bulkier and slower moving individuals, and helps make up for his lesser strength. Enhanced Agility: Coming Soon. Mental Abilities Keen Observer: '''Coming Soon. Magical Abilities '''Great Magical Power: Coming Soon. Almacia Almacia (アルマスハ, Arumasuha) Turpin wields an enchanted weapon of staggering magical power that he has stated as commanding the energies of heaven itself. Almacia is the sister of Durandal and utilizes the magics of Everlight and Paradise, which is primarily light in nature but can also summon storms to do his bidding. It takes on the form of sleak black plated armor, linked together by pale blue energy where it can vent through the seams. The hand is covered in silver with claws extending over the fingers that are used to slash his opponents, and located on the palm is a large blue eye where he focuses his power and unleashes his spells from. The armor also serves as a defense and can withstand bladed attacks while leaving Turpin unharmed. As with Durandal, Almacia appears to have a mind of its own and can communicate freely with Turpin. It speaks with a distinct female voice that offers advice during combat and increases in magical power so that he can defeat his opponents. Everlight Everlight (エベーライト, Eberaito) Turpin classifies Everlight as the purest form of light magic, capable of burning through his targets and identifying the wickedness within them. This could mean that Everlight possesses some sort of empathic ability to identify a person's darker impulses and deal additional damage by instilling more pain on them. Everlight can either strike targets with concussive force capable of smashing through rock and even metal if dealt with sufficient force, or it can condense the light to create a laser-like effect that can pierce tougher and thicker substances. This allows him to bypass defenses or slice objects cleanly. Everlight can appear as either a beam, orbs or flashes of light to blind his targets. Everlight also has the secondary ability to manipulate the weather and generate storms for various purposes. Almacia has described this magic as the ability to communicate with the heaves and draw on their power to aid them in battle. *'Redemption' (済度, Saido) *'Absolution' (赦免, Shamen) *'Deliverance' (救出, Kyūshutsu) Unison Raid Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido) An extremely powerful spell that allows two Mages to unite Magics similar in nature together, thereby creating an even stronger attack. According to Jellal Fernandes, many priests have wasted their entire lives trying to achieve Unison Raid without success, thus implying that it is an extremely difficult spell to master. To be able to perform this spell, both mages must share a deep bond, as well as have similar levels of magical energy since it requires a high level of synchronization. Being brothers, Roland and Turpin are able to meld their magics to perform a highly destructive spell. *'Heaven & Hell' (天国と地獄, Tengokutodjigoku) Trivia Coming Soon.